Princessa
by gwuncan215
Summary: Gwen is a princess longing to see the world. and when she finally goes out she meets a certain punk how can he change her entire life... Hint Hint this is my first story and i suck at summaries and i know it sounds crappy but its an awsome story this is rated T- and may become rated M- if i have the guts to wright it
1. Chapter 1- it sucks in the castle

** look i no the title is weird but this is a DxG story and its a REALLY REALLY INTERESTING**

**AND I KNOW THAT GWEN ACTS REALLY PREPPY IN THIS BUT SHE WILL DROP OUT OF IT EVENTUALY**

**OH YEA RIGHT NOW THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK READ &amp; REVIEW**

**8P INJOY sorry still have caps hehehhe o well ON WITH THE STORY STARTING RIGHT AFTER I SAY THIS WORD WHICH IS **

**COMING RIGHT ABOUT NOW!**

hey my name is Danie Gweneth Morrison but im mostly known as princess Danie but i do perfer Gwen better anyways you might be wondering why princessa is there well its because im a princess im 16 with dark brown wavey hair to my mid back and my skin is pale kinda like snow white but im a few shades darker i live in a castle with my mother soon to be step dad and little brother along with a few helpers but thats it and I no what ur thinking this is just like a fariytale well sorry but its not, see i never left the castle and i no pretty much nothing about the outside world the only thing i no is from when i did leave when i was little and trust me i didnt see alot

soon after i woke up their was knocking at my door

"state your name please."

"danie its your mother. now let me in please."

"you may enter " i told her still in my bed half a sleep

as Queen Sarah AKA my mother came in she looked at me in disgust "what is there something wrong."she just glared at me then I realized my hair was a mess  
and i was still in my pjs "im sorry i will clean myself up." i told her "ok" but hurry you have another photo shoot today. Oh and it will be in the main hall today."  
"yes mam i will be there right away. you may dismiss." and then she left. i got up and put on a proper dress for the photo shoot and then i headed for the main hall

** PLZ DONT STOP READING THE GOOD PARTS ARE RIGHT UNDER HERE JUST KEEP READING **

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was pretty much the same sounds good right. so i was in my pjs laying down in my bed yep just laying huuuuuuuuuuuu. UGH thats it im leaving to night at midnight im going to see the outside world no matter what. i got up out of my bed and put on the most human cloths there were and by that i meant my little brothers sweat pants t-shirt and my purple sweater as for my hair I put it up in a messy bun because i just washed my hair so its super wavey also for just a litle class i put on the simplist tiara i had. then i opened my window and jumped out very very scared i was going to die but as soon as i hit the ground i put on my hood and started on my adventure around the outside world being amused by every little thing i see. i was so happy i didnt even care that i was goin down so many alleys that only led to trouble,in fact im going down one right now and this one is all dark and creepy but I was still happy until i bumped into someone and feel to the ground on my butt

**DUNCAN'S POV**

So here i am with a few off my friends graffiting,keying,and breaking a few things for the hell of it also because Josh just got into a horrible break up too.  
oh yea if your wondering im Duncan Scots im a bad boy yet every girl wants me hehe so yea i live my life having fun and in juvei. anyway everything was going great till some cops came and all my friends abandoned me leaving me there for the cops to take me in,so i did what any teenage reble boy would do RUN

ok great I lost them for a while and now there back if i lost them then, then all i need to do is keep going down alot of alleys  
so now im running down this alley thas really dark and creepy and my head is turned back so i cant see anything and i cant see the cops too so thats good  
so i decide to turn my head to see were im going and as soon as i do that i bumped into someone so hard that they fell.

**GWEN'S POV**

i looked up to see who i ran into and i really couldn't tell all i know is that my hod fell off and you can now maybe tell im the priencess

"oh im sorry" he said helping me up

"it's okay apology taken" okay maybe i need to lay off the palace talk so he dosn't think im the princess because he's staring at me

"wow your the princess. what are you doing out here

" i am not the princess how dare you think that."

"oh come on im not stupid i mean who else looks and talks like that." ughh he's right did i froget to mention that i have a slight high pitched voice

i couldnt really say much to that until he said in a I-TOLD-YOU-SO voice "see i new you were the princess.

"uh ok. i am just please do not tell anyone im out here or that you ever saw me."

" I wont" "oh thank yo-and then he cut me off."Only on one condition"he started GOD DANG IT I should have known he would have something else for me

maybe coming out here wasn't such a good idea."fine ill do it anything." "ok. well you see alot of your gaurds and the police are on to me and if you can  
get them off my back for me then i wont tell. Deal?" well its all or nothing so i reached out grabbed his hand, shook it firmly and said...

**DUNCAN'S POV**

"Deal." was all she said and she was about to run off until i grabbed her wrist and pulled her back  
she looked at me speeachless like she couldnt believe i just did that to her  
" before you go princessa, what are you doing out her in the first place?" and then she looked down at the ground and then back up at me  
like that question had really got to her "Because i wanted to see what the outside world was like." when she said that i looked at her so confused  
and i guess she realized this because she looked back up at me and continued on from what she was saying  
"look i never got to see the outside world and the only thing i ever see of it is how big and beautiful it is from out side my window and from when i was really little  
and even then i still didnt see much. so i snuck out to see what the outside world is and what its like and just to be like a regular person. like you"  
when she said that i dont know why but my heart instantly droped and i wanted to help her.

"look im not intierly a good person for you to be hangig around with but i can show you around if you want."

"you will oh thank you so much!" and then she hugged me and i was pretty shocked but i eventualy gave in and hugged her back


	2. We Meet 2wice

**SOOOOO YEA HEAR IT IS CHAPTER 2  
IF THIS IS SUCKISH THEN I AM VERY SRRY  
BECAUSE I HAD THIS WHOLE STORY PLANDED  
OUT AND I REALLY COULDNT GET THROUGH  
WITH THE STORY ON HERE FOR SOME  
REASON SO UHHHHHMMM YEA HERE IT IS**

* * *

**DUNCAN'S POV**

As we were romeing the streets i could see the look on her face it was pure amuzmeint to her  
her eyes sparkeled her smile was shimmering and she just looked so beutiful but soon  
i was taken out of my trans when i heared her speak

"Hey! look its me" she said pointing up to the bilboard  
" why is my picture up there?"  
"ummmm you know i really dont know" i said truthfully  
"wow so this is your life" "what do u mean by that"  
" i mean every day you get to see this its so beutilful and u get to be with friends a loving family i mean your life is amazing!"  
what the hell she thinks this is cool uhhhh no " sorry to burst your bubblle sweetheart but uh this is not the life. one my family doesn't  
love me, two my friends left me for the cops, and three babe you got it so mucg better,i mean look at you and were u live u live in a  
freaking castle!" "well surely ther is at lest one family member loves u" " well my mom and i guess a my bros have a little love"  
" exsactlly, and two u should have ran with them once u saw them going" true shes got a point there i did see them go just i didn't know why  
though " and what is the big deal about my house." what! shee doesn't know boy shes got alot to learn  
" thats not a house thats a freaking castle!" "what there is just 16 bedrooms 10 restrooms two kitchens and 3 wings with 6 servants in each.  
Frankley i dont know what your talking about thers not much in there." ok... somethins wrong with her

" ok babe let me state this more clearly, ur **CASTLE** has all of that while my **HOUSE** has **1** floor **3** bedrooms **2 **restrooms and **1** kitchen" i said slowly for her

" how could one live like that!" she gasped "see it sucks compared too yours" "What are you kidding me your life is even better  
than I imagened !"...what i was so confused and i guess she new that two by my faciall reaction my jaw was literly hanging

" wow jow does it feel to be free like that, i mean all my life i,ve been pamperd and had things done for me ..a-a-a-nd u u get to do it for your self  
its amazing"...ohhhhhhhhhh now i get it

" so what things do u do for fu-" and then she was cut off by a deep sturn comanding voice

" **STOP" **AWWWWWWW FUCK IM SCREWED IT WAS TWO OFF THE FRECKING PALACE GAURDS ,AND HERE I AM WITH  
THIER MOST FUCKING PRISED POSETION WALKING DOWN AND ALLEY WITH HER, MAN THIS DAY KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND FUCKING BETTER

**GWENS POV:**

When i heard that voice i knew exsactlly who it was...Anthony and he plays no games  
"princess what has this crimanal done to you we will have him locked upright away"

I looked over at duncan to see a worried and scared look on his face and i instantly felt bad for him  
so i paid him back for showing me around just by saying this

" he has brought no harm upon me you may tell the queen that I am alright and I shall be escorted back home with this  
gentalman whome was simply trying to help me"

"yes mam "and then they left oh man that was a close one "hey uhhh thx for that" i herd duncan say  
"oh that was nothing just a little repayment for showing me around, but i think it is time for us to get going" "us"

" well i belive i said u will escosrt me back home" " haha oh yea, shall we" he put his hand on his hip and i linked my arm with his  
"we shall"

* * *

when we got there i said good bye to duncan and headed straght for my room before mom could reach me  
when i got into my room i changed into my night gown and hurryed and went to bed ,seconds later my mom came in to lecture me  
but only to find out that i was "sleeping" but truth be told i couldn't sleep at all i kept thinking about what happend today and all of the thngs  
i saw but mostly i kept thinking about thoese beautiful teal eyes that i saw duncan... he was the last thing i saw before i drifted off into  
a blissful sleep... but unfortunatly that didnt last long as i heard some tappping on my window

i got up to see what it was but it that it was something i wasnt excpecting that it was a him and that him was duncan on the balcony...  
how the heack did he get up here and then i saw the long vine trail ling down i mentaly slaped myself for not seeing that befroe when i did my  
little stunt ofjumping of and then i snapped back into realalite _**(IAM100%SUREISPELT IT WRONG SRRY)**_** " **duncan what are you doing her"  
" well my parents kicked me out and im still rely mad at my friends and i, pretty sure imma hurt them if i go over to there house, so i  
thought that maybe i can crash here for the night" he said while hugging me then jumoing onto my bed "but what if my mom comes in the morning"

" i'll leave early in the morrning befor she comes and if not then I'll hide under neaith your bed alright"

" ok then i guess that can work" i said while ywaning and cralling in to bed next to him

" Sweet dreams duncan"

" night princessa "

**AWWWWWWWW SO SWEET AT THE END **

**WELL YA I NO THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT I MEAN WHAT BETTTER WHAY TO END A CHAPTER IS THERE  
THEN LIKE THAT HU ESACTLY ANYWAY PLZ DONT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER WITH IT BEING SO SHORT BECAUSE  
TODAY I WAS AT THIS CRAZY FESTIVAL AND I ENDED UP NOT FELLING WELL WHITH A MAJOR HEADACH AND STOMACH ACHE  
AND I STILL HAVE IT WHAILE WRITING THIS AND TO TOP IT ALL OF ITS LIKE 3 IN THE MORNING AND  
IM SITTING HERE WRIGHTING THIS FOR YALL AND THE LAST REASON THIS WHOLE STORY SO FAR MIGHT SUCK  
IS ONLY BECAUSE IM A LITTLE FUCKING 11 YEAR OLD GIRL WITH A MESSED UP LIFE SOOO YA**

** READ AND REVIEW XD**

**l**

**l**

** l**

**l **

**l TOCHE THE ARROW FEEL THE ARROW TASTE THE ARROW SATISFIE IT BY READ AND REVIEING YAY!**

** l **

** l  
**** V **


	3. being grounded is so much fun

**SO UHH HEY 8D THIS IS CHAPTER 3  
AND IM SRRY I DIDNT MAKE ANOTHER  
CHAPTER SOONER AND THAT ITS BEEN  
A MONTH AND A FEW DAYS BUT THATS  
Y I AM UPLODING CHAPTER 4 TOO  
SO JUS SIT BACK AND READ ON  
IF U STILL INJOY READING THESE**

** CHAPTER 3- being grounded is so much fun**

**DUNCAN'S POV**

I woke up to a light pounding on the door and a sweet soft voice coming from  
a beautiful pale princess brushing her long curly mess of hair,nun other than Gwen  
I was caught in her beauty till she turned and mouthed to me to get under the bed  
I was confused at first until I realized it was cuz of her mother

" address your name please" she said continuing to brush her hair

" Gwen open up its your mother"

" u may enter" oh god if se really wants to be regular like she says then she  
seriously needs to lay of the palace talk its starting to get annoying

"what is wrong with u were were u last night you had me worried sick  
and then I hear that u were escorted here by some stranger"

" im sorry mother I just wanted to go outside and not in our back yard.  
and he was only trying to help me and frankly he was really nice"

"nice or not u shouldn't have gone out like that and for that im punishing you  
your are going to be grounded for 2 weeks and you are only allowed to go in your room the kitchen  
dinning room and bathroom on your wing. and ill be sure to tell the maids that, that is all"

" okay mother u may dismiss" she said with a sigh  
I the rolled out from under the bed and walked up to her and smiled

"hey u know what this means right" I asked

" uh no what's it mean" she said raising an eyebrow completly clueless  
"your grounded and since your the princess and they suspect u to do what your told  
they wont check up on u a lot so I can show you around a bet more and we can just hang"

" hey your right I guess we could do that but we'll have to wait a while cuz the maids only check  
once and I can just tell Anna bell where im going and shell cover for us" she said with a sweet smile

" okay then its settled and whose Anna bell" I questioned

"oh she's one of the maids I tell her everything"

and the n we both sat on the bed and talked while we waited for the time to come  
and through my mind I just wondered how much my life will change in the future  
all because I met princessa

* * *

days and months went by and me and gwen have gotten a lot closer heck shes like my best friend  
and I really have grown to like her a lot  
so here we are in her room sitting on the bed eating popcorn watching horror movie saw II and some how shes keeping  
her eyes peeled open by now im not even looking at the movie anymore no im distracted by her theres something about her that  
makes her different. is it her flawless snow white skin her wavey hair her perfect plumb lips no its not that's her outside its her inside that I like the fact that shes the princess yet she can let go an actually break the rules every once in a while her attitude id sweet and kind shes beautiful on the inside as well as her outside shes soooo wait what am I thinking no im not falling for her so stop what your thinking movies over and she doesn't show any sign of fear from it,she turns around and says get under the bed  
im confused but then I hear it footsteps coming twords her room so I get up and take my place under the bed

**Gwens POV**  
my door opens and its my mother hmm why didn't she nock  
"hello" I said  
"don't try to play games with me young lady"  
"what do you mean"  
"she went over to my bed and bent down and told Duncan to get out how the heck did she find out  
Duncan did as he was told and backed away slowly till she called him up to stand still "mom its not what it looks like"  
"Daniy Gweneth Morrison I spesificlly told u not to leave but yet you do and come home escorted by a stranger whome you've  
went way over not fallowing the rules and brought him in our home no in you room and u let him stay the night what do u have to say for yourself" " I-I-I-I-im sorry mother I didn't mean to disrespect you like that, but if u may can I ask how you found out"

"im not stupid daniy I can here you talking outside your door" what  
"wait so you've been knowing about this the whole time then"  
and she pulled the most slyest smirk, she knew this whole time "yes yes I did daniy and im fine with it but im mad because you never told me" then she look twords duncan and put out her hand for him to shake "I don't believe we've ever met"  
Duncan stared down at her hand for a few seconds before taking it and shaking it firmly with a warm smile responding back with a "im Duncan" " well its been nice to meet you Duncan" and then she turned around and headed for the door but nit before turning around to tell me im grounded for 2 weeks then leaving  
I sighed of cores im grounded and I fell back down on to my bed amd a few seconds later the bed sinked even more on my right side, I turned to see Duncan smirking at me and then as I remembered I smiled at him, my mom is ok with Duncan being here, maybe being grounded isn't so bad after all .


	4. monday is when it starts part 1

**HEY SO REMMEMBER HOW I SAID I WAS UPLODING  
CHAPTER 4&amp;3 TOGEATHER WELLLLL  
I LIED CUZ I WAS TO LAZY TO WORK ON IT  
SO THIS IS IT ENJOY 8D**

**DUNCAN'S POV  
**I woke up this morning to my alarm clock and rolled out of bed to get ready  
it was Monday meaning no princessa and yes to school gha I hate Mondays  
I left the house in some black skinny jeans and yes I were skinny jeans but I don't look  
gay in them; with a red Of Mice And Men shirt and my signature red high top converses.  
as I got closer to the bus stop I saw my other best friend and two close fiends Shane, Geffo, and Dj

"Sup brah hows it going" I rolled my eyes but smiled of corse that was the first thing geffo would say  
"un dued breaking stuff as always" I said as we bro hugged which was a total lie ever since me and gwen  
I haven't been getting in trouble as much

"so dude I heard we were getting a new chick today" said shane with a big ass smirk plasterd on his face  
"oh really" I said halfway interested  
"yea u think shes gonna be hot"  
"eh depends on what you think hot is"

then the bus came we all sat at the back and I notice dj didn't say a thing so I started messing with him  
till we got to school

**GWEN'S POV**

me and my 2 brothers were called down stairs

"Children me and your step father have bought a new wardrobe for you"

"escuse me mom but y have u done that" my big bro james asked

"well if u let me continue u would've knowen , anyway me and your father have talked about it and we  
have transferred you 3 to public school, you will be attending Wawanakwa high. you may be dismissed except for you gwen  
I stayed back like she said and waited for her reason on why I had to stay back." Daniy when you get there you shall be addressed by your middle name Gweneth,Gwen for short. that boy Duncan that you've been spending time with  
we have talked and he gave me his moms number we have talked and gotten to no each other and both found it good  
if you and Duncan can keep your friendship and make it stronger,so we settled it and now you are going to duncans high school and I want you to keep the fact of who u and your brothers are a secret and keep your brothers out of trouble and stay close to Duncan "

" yes mam I will" " okay good you may be dismissed "  
I did as I was told and walked up the stairs, as I was walking I was thinking about how much closer  
me and Duncan would be now all of the friends and enemies I would make and how my whole life has  
or will change al because I meet Duncan

**EH EH EHHHHH SO HOWS THE STORY SO FAR  
AM I DOING GOOD YES NO MAYBE SO OH KAY  
TELL ME IF U LIKED IT OR NOT AND WHAT I SHOULD  
ADD TO IT TO MAKE IT BETTER  
SO READ AND REVIEW LIKE  
FAVE AND FALLOW OH DANG I MADE  
THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IN ONE DAY THATS A NEW RECORD FOR ME  
WELL BYE AND BLESH YOU IF U SNEESEZD XD**t


	5. monday is when it stats part 2

**YAY CHAPTER 5 HEAR IT IS  
(DRUMROLL) SO I CAME UP WITH THIS WHOLE  
STORY IN MY MIND LIKE A FEW DAYS AGO  
SO LIKE THIS IS GONNA BE FINISHED PRETTY SOON  
YAY! BUT I WOULD STILL LIKE TO KNOW IF THERE  
ARE ANY SUGESTIONS YOU GUYS HAVE  
THAT I CAN USE TO MAKE THIS A BETTER STORY CUZ  
I KNOW WE ALL FANTISEIS A BOUT WHAT SHOULD  
HAPPEN IN SOME OF THE STORIES WE READ  
OK SO ENOUGH OF ME TALKING AND ON  
TO THE STORY WHEN I FINISH THIS  
SENTENCE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!**

**DUNCAN'S POV**

when I got to school I was on my way to my locker with my three best bros  
by my side laughing and whatnot but our talking came  
to a halt when we heard I kinda high pitched voice call out my name  
dame it Courtney why cant you leave me alone

"dude looks like you got yourself another fan" dj said as he patted me on my back

"and shes hot" Shane called out obviously checking her out well then if he said so then she must be  
so I turned around to see what she looked like and my mouth dropped open while all the other people in  
the hallway stopped and stared at her or laughed at me for looking the way I did

**GWEN'S POV **

as me and my brothers walked through the doors the instantly abandoned me  
which didn't bother me at all o was on a mission to find a special someone.  
well it wasn't hard to find that someone I instantly saw hi bright green Mohawk

"Duncan!" I yelled waving my hand in the air to get his attention which  
actually got the attention of many other people including Duncan  
I guess my presents took him by surprise because his month fell open .  
I ran up to him and gave him a hug that almost knocked him over

" princessa! what are you doing here!"

"shh don't use any name that might-" I cut my self off and looked at his friends Duncan noticed this and turned to the and told them his gonna show me around

"okay u may finish what you were going to say"

"oh right well my mom and your mom have been talking and they arranged for me and my  
brothers to go to school here, and my mom wants me to stay close to you so ill be around"

"well that's good we get more time together now"

"yea and one more thing I cant let anyone know about me so I need  
you to teach me how to act like a regular high school girl or like you"

**YEA SRRY I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT BUT I  
DIDNT WANT TO CONTINUE ON THE SAME CHAPTER SO  
THE NEXT ON WILL BE BETTER ANYWAY ****READ REVIEW FAVIORET LIKE OR WHATEVER THE HECK  
U WANT OH YEA AND TELL MW UR IDEAS TO MAKE  
THIS BETTER **


	6. traning

**KAY LETS JUST GET RIGHT IN IT  
NO TALKING OR QUESTIONS.**

** DUNCANS POV**

"oh kay first things first, your voice people can easily pin point who you are  
buy your voice so just work on lowering your pitch a little kay."

"oh kay. so kinda like this" as she said that I almost, ALMOST died and went to heaven,her voice was so perfect  
with the way she looked It was pretty sexy**(USE YOUR IMAGINATION ON HER VOICE OR JUST THINK OF HER REGULAR VOICE IN THE SHOW) **"yea that's perfect." I said in awe as she smiled brightly  
"alright well lets go find your locker, then we can work on you getting fit in even more."

"okay but wait do I at lest look alright you know my clothes, or am I still upper class."

I looked at her and that's when I died and went to heaven she looked fine as hell**!  
**she had on a fitted plane v neck blue shirt that complemented her boobs nicely  
so she didn't look like a slut,really light blue skinny jeans with splashes of dark blue gray and white all over and some vans.  
her body looked good. her hair was very loosely curled with some side bangs. her make up was simple mascara, eyeliner, and bubblegum pink looking lipstick , and her onyx eyes were complimented nicely by some blue and white  
owl earrings. I honestly couldn't stop staring till I realized she was waiting for an answer and I probably looked like an idiot or perv standing there staring.

"yea, yea u look fine" I said trying to make it look like I wasn't just practicly drooling all over her  
"kay that's good,well lets go"

**GWEN'S POV**

as me and Duncan were trying to find my locker I kept looking around and couldn't help but notice a group  
of people starring at me, I was going to say something but my attention was dragged away from the group and  
to what Duncan thinks is my locker

"okay here it is I think locker 2607"

"thank you" i said as I went to open it but when I got to the lock I froze... what the H E double hockey sticks

"haha need alil help there sweetheart"

"no I can open it my self" I out my hand on the lock and started messing with it for bout 5min  
geez how the hell do u open this thing... soon I heard Duncan's laughter

" stop it I can open it trust me"

"how I have your paper with your combonation on it"... for god sake now he tells me  
"gimmie that, I said snatching the paper out his hand"

kay,42 20 6 I repeated in my head putting in the combo and when I thought I got it and went to open it  
the thing was still locked "grrr how the fuck do you open this shitty thing" then I heard a burst of laughter from duncan  
" oops sorry I didnt mean to swear

* * *

In class was weird i walked in right after Duncan and the teacher stopped me and introduced me as Gweneth Morrison, to the entire class i felt happy that that was happening because i used to that but when i saw there expressions they all looked shocked, it was either there mouth was wide open,there eyes popping or worse both. the teacher , told me to sit in the front next to this group of girls i saw earlier. i did as i was told but felt a little sadden to see that Duncan was all the way in the back away from no i wasn't sad because i liked him or something its just his the only person i know and im close to. As i sat down i looked around and noticed that this particular girl with moca skin, sholder length brunet hair and plane black eyes, was staring straight at me.

"Hi im Courtney Fairbanks, former student body president, student council and CIT" she said proudfully as she put her hand out for me to shake. As the person I am I smiled warmly and took her hand with I said back to her trying to use my "replacement voice" she smiled back and then class started

well history class math science and health were not as fun as I thought it would be really it was overall boring tho I had Duncan with me I only sit next to him in science which is good but leaves me completely clueless in the other classes unless im next to Courtney who surpriseingly sits next to me in the rest of my classes. As I was walking out of health class I felt someone grabing my arm this took me a little by surprise but when I turned I noticed it was Courtney I smiled at her. "hey so I know your new so I just want to tell you that since its lunch next you can sit next to me and meet my friends also I can show you around if you want." "thank you but I aready have someone to sit with and showing me around." I said as nicely as I could "who is it" she said still wearing that bright smile "his name is Duncan I think you might know him" then that smile of hers finally fell and she made a screw face in disgust  
" ew I cant belive that your hanging around Duncan hes no good for you sweety bad news here you can come with me and ill keep you out of trouble" she said as she started dragging me away from school and as she did that I looked around to find a wondering Duncan waiting by my locker to meet me like I promised.

* * *

**DUNCAN'S POV**

Its been 10 minutes and i've been standing here wating for her. why wait so long you might ask? well its her first day I thought she might've got lost but Gwen's a smart girl she would've asked for help by now so wear is she.I wated a few more seconds before I started getting a little worried and started to run around looking for her but my search didn't last long as my best friend Shane came up to me " dude I've been looking for you come on its pizza day" he said as he puuled me twords the cafeteria " okay I said" looking back just incase I saw her which I didnt

As I entered the lunch room I saw everyone sitting at there usual table and me and Shane's set still opened  
when we finally got to the table my other friend jack ended up starting the conversation with " hey wouldya look at that the bitch group got a new hot member" we all looked over at the bitch group which consisted of there leader Heather, Courtney my ex, Lindsay a busty dumb blond , Dakota ,Nichole , a few other chicks , and... " GWEN HEY GWEN OVER HERE!" Shane decided to yell her name all the way over here and she heard and looked up at us . we made eye contact and she was just about to get up and come over here when of cores Courtney and Heather grabbed hold of her and i don't know what happened after a little talk they had but she walked around the whole cafeteria and then sat on my lap why you may ask well because there were no more sets left we are a pretty big group after all. "hey were where you at" "Courtney grabbed hold of me sorry" I looked at Geffo who had flicked my elbow and saw that he pointed to the rest of the group they were obviously confused on what was happening so I introduced her to everyone

" oh yea guys this is gwen shes new here don't ask how I know her, Gwen this is Leshwana ,Dj ,Geffo ,jack ,Bridgett ,Rain ,Trent Izzy ,Owen ,Reper ,Pixy ,Marlyin ,Josh ,and Emily and you already know Shane" I said as I pointed out everyone to her she nodded her head and said hi to everyone they all said hi back then Leshwana opened her mouth "girl how come you were over there with them girls" " oh well Courtney's my friend and she wanted me to sit with her." everyone kinda made a screw face or tried to hold back laughter and I guess she noticed this too because she imideatly asked whats so funny and that's when we couldn't hold it and all bursted into a fit of laughter " you think Courtney's your friend" Bridgett said " oh god you poor new kid shell tear you up in a minute shes not really your friend." the rest of us nodded " you guys are so rued shes really nice you just probably got on her bad side is all" " her bad side then tell me why her ex boyfriend got the worst of all from her." Leshwana said " who's her ex" and they al pointed to me and I almost bit shane's figure for pointing so close to me " you and Courtney dated!" "surprised sweetheart I could get almost any girl you know" I said with a smirk " well I mean she pretty much hates your guts" then everyone started laughing again and once again she was confused " hate! that's the opposite of it you know how many times shes been over here to talk to Duncan or asked for him back shes even went over to his house and flirts with him from across the cafeteria!" jack laughed out " but she-" Geffo cut her off by saying " wants to make everyone think that she hates him so she can keep her rep." " Oh" gwen said then she pouted a little " don't worry" I said "im pretty sure Courtney and the rest of the group actually do like you by the way you look and sound they'll probly make you enter the cheer team with them" and the rest of the group agreed with me "oh well guess I got a lot to learn still hu" "yep" we all said in union then went on with the rest of lunch all getting along with eachother  
I could tell that this year was gonna be end with something really bad happening that was gonna ruin everything

**OHHH I LEFT YALL WONDERING MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
ANYWHO THAT WAS PRETTY LONG  
CHAPTER I THINK ...YEA AND IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
SORRY I TOOK SOOOOO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER I'VE BEEN  
SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF  
SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND ILL BE BACK WITH PART TWO OF  
THIS CHAPTER OR SOME OTHER CHAPTER **

**OH WAIT ! IF YOU'VE READ TIS FAR THANK YOU  
BUT I NEED YOUR OPINION SHOULD I WORK ON  
THIS NEW STORY I HAVE IN MIND AND A BIT ON THIS ONE  
OR JUT KEEP WITH THIS ONE TELL ME IN COMMENTS PLZZZ THANK YOU**


	7. ANOUNCMENT! PS STORY ISNT OVER

**ATTENTION MY READERS OF PRINCESSA I SHALL NOT UPDATE TILL I GET UP TO 3-5 RIVEWS ON MY LATEST CHAPTERS  
NOY YOUR ASKING Y DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS WELL BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER IT MAKES ME SAD TO SEE THAT I STILL HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT OF REVIEWS SINCE THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS SOOOOOOOOOOOO WANT MORE CHAPTERS AND TO GET YOUR ASSES OF  
THE CLIF HANGER I GAVE YALL THEN GIVE ME 3,4, OR 5 REVIEWS AFTER TTHIS ANOUNCMENT I JUST MADE **

**BYE BYE LOVES :3**


	8. the fight and she knows

STARTING! cuz someone kindly gave me a review loves ya!

GWENS POV

its been 4 months since I started and right now me and Courtney are sitting on my bed studying yep that's right were in MY ROOM  
now you might be wondering how the frack did this happen well a month ago I was at Courtney's house and all of a sudden  
she tells me to cut the crap now I was confused at first and she obviously knew that so she explains her self saying  
that it was really obvious she said no one else looks the way I do,acts the way I do, and talks the way I do  
so she knew my big secret. yep

"Courtney can we take a break we've been studying for hours" I said while laying back on the bed  
"Gwen its only been an hour an 35 minutes we can go on a lil-" she started but got cut off by a knock on the door thank jesus  
"come in" I say and my older brother walks in he bends down and kisses Courtney's hand as a welcome  
"mother says dinners ready you two should come down" he says then leaves us be when I turn I notice Courtney has a slight blush on  
her face and a dazed look so I do what I think any person would do I slapped her across the face

"WHAT THE FUCK OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" she yelled okay wrong move  
"hehe sorry you were looking a little lost there"

"your so lucky your my friend now lets head down and eat"

DUNCANS POV

so out of 4 months every things been going pretty smooth to smooth if u ask me and I don't like it  
things are weird now ever since gwen and her bros started school don't get me wrong its nice having her there  
its just the fact that I spend less time with her now then I used to. Shes always surrounded by guys or Courtney and her  
bitch group but I guess she doesn't always need me there by her side like she said ... I miss her  
now is the point were your probably saying well Duncan go visit her well I cant  
earlier on about a 2 week ago we got In a fight and I cant get the way her face looked all teary eyed out of my head  
every time I close my eyes I here what she said and I see it replaying over and over again.

I lay down at the bottom of a slide at a park I wondered into and I close my eyes remembering the event that broke us

(FLASH BACK)

I turn and look at her were watching our favorite tv show total drama but shes not that interested as she is now giggling that soft laugh of hers  
at a text message she has received. I smile and out of curiosity I ask her "hey whose it from" "Courtney shes real funny" she says brightly  
but as she says that my smile fades and my face darkens "Duncan are you okay" "i don't think you and Courtney should be friends anymore""what but why" "because" was all I said then I look at her in her face and say "shes no good for you"  
"your an idiot" that took me by surprise "she told me you would've done this Duncan just because you don't like her doesn't mean she a bad person" she said her voice rising a little " Gwen Courtney's not who you think she is shes gonna hurt you shes a bad person what part of that do you not get  
I know your new to things but I know ur not stupid Gwen open your eyes and look what shes doing shes using you shes gonna find out who you really are  
and your gonna get hurt!" and I guess that triggered her "SHUT UP! who are you to tell me who can and cant be my friends you cant just keep baybing me like im some fucking hopeless puppy I don't need you here protecting me I can make my own choices I don't need you to tell me what to do Duncan and  
if anyones a bad person its you!" I was taking back that was the first time ive ever seen her with tears in her eyes and curse like that  
"fuck you if that's how you feel then fine but don't come back crying to me when she kicked your fucking ass to the curb when shes  
done with you gwen because ill be done with you too!" " Fine just get the fuck out!" and I did as I were told and walked out as I was walking I kept  
wondering why she got so made about that.

(END OF FLASH BACK )

I open my eyes and sigh ...princessa I really need you

* * *

GWENS POV

my head was killing me from the studying so we decided to head out for a break now me and Courtney are walking down to the park  
( well im actually skate boarding but oh well ) Duncan rubbed off on me some (sigh) Duncan I miss you tho I really hate you right now

when we found our park I stopped and walked the rest of the way with her and it was nice till I bumped into someone when I looked up I  
saw the person that I wanted to slap yet hug at the same time Duncan. I looked at Courtney who seemed to be glaring at him then  
I looked back at Duncan he had a shocked look on his face then he hugged me " Gwen! I missed you so much what are you doing outside the cas- um I mean home at this time" he said correcting him self I pushed back from him " stop it she knows already " that made the nice look on his face go away  
he glared at Courtney and said " I told you she was going to find out you know whats gonna happen next" "OH shut up Duncan gwens my friend and theres nothing you can do about it " courtney said Duncan just looked at me then walked away

DUNCANS POV

oh princessa ... I wish you knew

AND THATS A WRAP NOW I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HAD TO STOP IT  
HERE OKAY AND SPECIAL THX TO THE PERSON WHO REVIEWD SO  
ANYWHO WHAT DO YOU THINKS GONNA HAPPEN AND WAHT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN TELL ME  
AND I MIGHT JUST MAKE IT HAPPEN FOR YOU XD


	9. I PROMISE

**ALRIGHT SO SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THE BOLD BUTTON SO  
SOME SHIZ WILL JUST BE IN CAPS  
NOW I KNOW I SAID HEY GIVE ME REVIEWS OR NO CHAPTER  
WELL I JUST DECIDED TO BE KIND AND MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR FUN  
SO HER WE GO**

**GWENS POV**

I walked through the halls trying to get to my next class when all of a sudden Courtney comes  
to me with her other friends Heather Lindsay and well you know the popular group  
"hey Gwen" she said to me then of course the bitch of the group even though I should call her my friend  
steped up " hey gwenny so Catherine just got kicked off the team and we're looking for a new member and  
so we thought you might wanna join so what ya say"

being me I obviously said yes id love to join them  
"great now the next meeting is this Friday after school my house kay " "okay"  
then Lindsay spoke up "oh yea like you should total sit with us today at lunch so that we can totts hang"  
all the girls gave a smile so I agreed and then they ran off which I thought was weird till I heard the tardy bell ring  
and I swear I heard a high pitched snicker through the hall way.

When I entered my class all the students stared at me im used to center of attention but this one was different from the other times most of them were laughing at  
or stiffing a smile and I found that weird because those people who were are my friends. The teacher called me out and told me to go to the principals office for being late  
I did as I was told and walked out on my way to the principals on my way there I ran into a tall muscular figure Duncan

**DUNCANS POV  
**

I was making my way out the doors of school because there was no way I was sitting through another long boring speech about why cat are important in history from my crazy cat lady teacher. And as I was walking I happened to run into my princessa

"well well well what do we have her the princess skipping class!" I smirked

"no that's what you do im heading to the principals office" this shocked me

"what for whats wrong"

" I was late to class" she said trying to push pass me but I didn't want her to leave so is grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of me and held her close  
"hey im skipping class today u wanna come with me that way we can hang out together like we used to do" I said pushing a stray pieces of hair from her face  
then she did something I wasn't expecting "I don't want to go any were with a delinquent like you." she said in a firm voice that can crush anyone and then shoved me toward the lockers and made her way to the office  
the hurt and pain I felt during that was too much for words to describe I never thought that ever in my life would I be hurt by somebody

* * *

I was in the back of the school sitting there just thinking about what made my princessa do that why does she hate me so much right now just why  
I miss her so much I try and try to get her back to me and let m e hold her again but shes so involved with Courtney and her bitch group that she cant see me she cant see  
what their doing she cant see that their changing her into something shes not my princessa is gone but I will bring her back to me  
and nothings gonna stop that even if she still hates me i'll pull her away from Courtney and protect her secret I PROMISE 

**SORRY ITS SHORT BUT OH WELL YOU KNOW WHEN IT REACGES A GOOD PART YOU GOTTA STOP  
LIKE RIGHT THERE OH AND PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT U THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT AND I'LL  
ADD IT IN **I PROMISE** SEE WHAT I DID THERE HEHE BYE  
U**


	10. ohhhh frack :(

**SHOUT OUT TO XANDRA19  
THANK U FOR UR SECOND REVIEW IN A ROW  
SO IMM GOING TO APOLOGIZE NOW BUY SAYING  
SRRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE IVE BEEN BUSY  
BUT AS U SEE ITS FUCKING LODED WITH DRAMA AS HELL BUT  
THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOME ONE  
(AKA: XANDRA19 MY NEW BAE) MAKES U HAPPY XD**

**GWENS POV**

so its been 2 weeks of me officially being on the cheer squad and I gotta say its pretty  
fun. Courtey and Heather are like my best friends and there so sweet to me  
and the rest if the girls are close to me too and I know ur probably wondering about  
my brothers well there kinda in my group to Courtney and my oldest brother have a thing for eachother  
and my little bro is just well um hes hes just my little brother

so everything so far has been good and right now me Courtney and heather are all at my house  
were having a sleep over and we were having a good time

"hey I have an idea why don't we play truth or dare" courtney said while winking at Heather  
now they've been whispering to eachother a lot lately but I have no idea and that winking thing  
has been happening to but I don't let it bother me much

"oh yea definetly"heather smirked and nodded her head

and being me I agreed

a couple of rounds went by with us doing retarded things then my dare came  
" gwen I dare you to confess that your the princess undercover at our school as I record you" heather said getting her phone out  
and because heather is my best friend I thought it was a little joke so I went a head and did it and just for fun I went in front of my home  
with my tiara on and trophy smile and said  
"I Dainy Gweneth Morrison confess to being the princess and hiding under cover as gwen at Wawankawa high" I droped the whole  
act for those couple of seconds and we all had a good laugh about it  
after truth or dare and playing other games we all watched a movie then got ready for bed  
but as I was going to sleep I heard my two besties giggle a little then both tell me good night at the same time  
you can here the excitement in there voices when they said that and then I heard courtneys voice I a low whisper  
"tomorrows gonna be great " " omg yess it will" heather responded hmm I wonder why but any way it feels  
great to have friends that truly care

* * *

this morning the girls left early saying they had some volunteer work to do at school  
so I left without them  
I got on the bus and I was greeted by a few cheerleaders "hey" they all said and smiled at me but turned away and whispered to eachother  
I made out only a few words "wow" and "no idea" was all I could hear before I went to sit down  
as I was sitting I turned on some music in my I pod that Duncan had gave me I was listing to _Just Like You _buy _Three Days Grace_  
what can I say Duncan rubbed off me a bit ... as much as I hate him I still miss the guy he was different ..

when we got to school the day went pretty smoothly I of course ignored Duncan and he somewhat ignored me  
and I talked with shane a lot but I did get a lot of looks and giggles from the cheerleaders but then  
I soon found out why why everything was a bit off about the girls about Heather and Courtney

During lunch I sat with the girls we were laughing but you could tell something was weird and then Courtney went in the front of the  
cafeteria and yelled out "okay everybody I have a special surprise for you guys" and thinking it was the routine we were practicing I got up ready to  
take position but then Heather rolled out the projector thingy and I was confused and then Courtney took my confusion away

"as yall all know there is a beautiful girl at our school here whos new and we took her under our "wing" or so she thought anyway  
we found out a big secret of hers and we want to share it with you guys because it'll change your point of view of her and why shes so awkward and  
gets treated so differently . Heather roll the footage" my eyes widend with every word she said "will do"heather responded and pushed the button  
playing my confession from last night along with pictures of me during photoshoots dinner rehearsals and more to prove I really am the princess  
I looked around the girls were laughing at me other people stared at me in shock and anger I felt tears coming to my eyes as people started to yell at me

"you see little bitch know one gives a fuck if your the princess no one liked you everyone envied you or hated you or thought you were stupid  
because of the way you think your so perfect and cant be touched because Duncan protects you well guess what that's not true and Duncan couldn't  
do a thing because hes all mine you slut trying to steel my man that's right he never cared either since day one and now your little secrets out what  
you gonna do now huh." she said to me in full hatred while heather went along adding more to it in fact everyone was saying something to me  
and I couldnt take it anymore I burst into tears and ran out of the building  
all the way to a park me and Duncan used to go to and I cried

* * *

**DUNCANS POV**

wide eyed after seeing the event I ran up to Courtney

"oh hey baby did you enjoy that give me a little kiss" she smiled raping her arms around my neck getting ready for a kiss  
but I pushed her away and hold her firmly on her sholders arms length and with anger easily detected in my voice I yelled at her

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER SHE TRUSTED YOU WITH EVERYTHING I FUCKING KNEW SHE SHOULDNT HAVE  
TRUSTED YOU SHE SHOULDVE DROPPED YOUR SORRY ASS THE MINUTE SHE FOUND OUT YOU KNEW AND HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A SLUT  
SHES NOT A SLUT THATS WHAT YOU ARE FOR SLEEPING AROUND WITH ALL THOES OTHER GUYS WHILE WE WERE DATING  
AND YOU CANT DARE SAY SHES STEALING ME AWAY CUZ **I LOVE HER** NOT YOU YOU BITCH!  
I pushed her away and turned around leaving to find gwen I let almost all my anger out in that and when I looked back I saw her face in complet  
shock and utter embarrassment it serves her right but shes damn lucky shes a girl or eles I would've beat the crap out of her

I went to the park our little place me and gwen use to hang out at thinking that she would be there  
and my guesses were right sitting under the big oak tree were our names were carved is gwen crying her eyes out  
I walked over there and sat down next to her looking at how vulnerable she looks I feel so bad for her  
I placed an arm over her sholder and she jumps a bit and turns her head to look at me  
I gave her a sad smile and her reaction shocked me she pushed me away so hard it knocked me over I looked up  
at her in shock as she stood up "YOU DICK I FUCKING HATE YOU GET AWAY FROM ME"she yelled looking hurt and stressed and in anger  
"gwen I-" she cut me off "NO YOU DONT GET TO SPEAK I CANT BELIEVE YOU PUT ME THROGUH ALL OF THAT SHIT MADE ME THINK  
YOU WERE MY FRIEND BUT YOU WERE JUST PLAYING ME LIKE COURTNEY. WHAT WERE YAL JUST TAKING TURNS TO HAVE YOUR FUN  
AND LUXURY WITH MY LIFE TO JUST BACKSTAB ME! AND TO THINK THAT I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR ACTING THE WAY  
I WAS TWORDS YOU!" she yelled at me with so much pain I couldn't bare hearing it I stood up walking towards her  
"after all she did to you and what we've been through and what I told you about her you still believe what she said,i feel bad  
gwen your still so new to things but its okay im here i'lll protect you i'll never hurt you what she said wasn't true"  
i said this while walking towards her and hugging i feel her pounding on my chest as i hold her "GET AWAY FROM ME!  
I HATE YOU I HATE YOU i hate you i hate you ...i ..hate yo~" she said while crying her words slowly fading from anger  
and hate to defeat and regret she stops hitting me and just hangs her arms and i hold her closer shushing her  
" ...Duncan" she says and i pet her head sitting us down still holding her and i rock her slightly  
"shhh it okay its okay you've been through something tough but im here now its okay ...  
i love you princessa" i say the last part somewhat hushed and i noticed her breathings different she fell asleep

I take her to my place and when i walk in my parents right away notice her "she fell asleep on the ride over here we were  
gonna watch some movies but i guss not anymore is it alright if she spends the night?" i ask "oh sure honey i'll call her mom and tell her  
now take her upstairs" my mother response calling sarah  
walk in my room and lay her down in bed by now its kinda late i take off my shirt and go in bed with her  
I stare at her beautiful pale face her eyes are all puffy from crying so much she looks hurt you can see I,  
I hold her close to me inhaling a sweet smell of vanilla,closing my eyes i start to think of todays events  
gwens secret got let out ... I finally set Courtney straight ... I confessed my love for gwen ... I got yelled at by her...  
I half told gwen i loved her... And then it hit me

I broke my promise my promise to protect gwen and not let her get hurt by Courtney

this cold hard fact hit me hard and I hate myself from not being able to stop todays events from hapaning  
I feel so bad I look down at my princessa again and I just can help but smile I might've broken my promise  
but ill make up for it what matters now is that I have her here in my arms protected from anything that can hurt her even more  
I smiled even more and closed my eyes and went to sleep but not without thinking to myself how much  
I changed already just from meeting her she unique and I love it and I love her. then I drifted into a peaceful sleep

**ANNNNNND THATS A WRAP  
ONCE AGAIN SORRY I TOOK SO LONG  
AND I DID FINISHE THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER  
ALL AT ONCE I STAYED UP FOR YALL  
ITS LIKE 2:30 IN THE MORNING LOL  
BYE BYE LOVELYS **


	11. help!

**OKAY LOVLIES IF CHU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE  
YA BETTER READ ON **

**I HAVE GOT SOME WRITERS BLOCK  
AND IM MAD CUZ THIS WHOLE STORY WAS PLANNED BUT I  
FORGOT  
SO I NEED YALL TO GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS  
AND ILL PUT SOMETHING TOGETHER  
ON WHAT HAPPENES NEXT**

**THANK YOU YOU FEW PEOPLE WHO ACTUALY READ THIS  
I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS AMAZING FOR YOU GUYS **

** SE YA NEXT TIME . BYE**


End file.
